El castigo de Apolo
by Nanashi The Lord of the Sky
Summary: Apolo el poderoso dios que compone uno de los 12 olimpicos cometio un error y luego otro que sumandolo al primero le puso precio a su cabeza y a la de otros 5 dioses. En fin Zeus no iba dejarles sufriendo por un castigo que no fuese suyo así que les impuso un castigo que bien merecido se lo tienen. Narrado desde el punto de vista de Apolo. Mal sumary ya se que no sirvo para eso
1. El castigo

Nanashi: espero que lo disfrute ni la mas jodida idea de porque estoy haciendo esto. Todo se ha hecho con la intención de hacer reir no para insultar al personaje favorito de alguien(Aunque dudo que seriamente Apolo sea el favorito de alguien)

Rated:T porque me parecio apropiado porque tampoco es como si fuera a matar a alguien de manera brutal o relatar escenas sexuales explicitas

Disclaimer:Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Mia solo es esta idea

Advertencia:Van aparecer otros Dioses aparte del torturado digo protagonista

* * *

En el Olimpo habia una vez un magnanimo dios. Aquel que desde la era mitologica tenia un templo que no paraba de desbordar de musica, alegría y luz. Ahora ese mismo templo estaban en las tinieblas, la musica se habia callado, solo quedaba el silencio y una deidad sentada en un trono compadeciendose de si misma por el castigo que le habia tocado llevar por su gran bocota

"Supongo que querran saber como termine en este estado que es por demas deshonroso para mi. Muy bien empezemos"

El Olimpo siempre ha sido desde el principio un lugar sagrado donde habitan los 12 olimpicos. Hefestos el herrero del Olimpo y dios de los volcanes y la metalurgia, Hermes el mensajero de los dioses y tambien dios de tantas cosas que en mi estado actual no tengo ganas ni de pensar, Hestia diosa del hogar para generalizar un poco (no es una olimpica pero igual vive allí así que la nombro igual ademas no me odia como cierta bruja), Demeter diosa de la agricultura basicamente, Hera esposa (y bruja, odiosa, rencorosa, vanidosa, caprichosa, egoista y mejor le paro que la lista es eterna) del omnipotente Zeus rey del Olimpo y poseedor del rayo, Poseidon dios de los mares (Y de los hijos de perra traicioneros doble cara y el mas poco hombre del Olimpo), Ares dios de la guerra violenta y un bruto sin ninguna neurona aunque debi suponer que desde el momento en que me dio su apoyo lo mio era de los peores argumentos posibles, Dionisio dios de las fiestas y el vino, Hades dios del inframundo (Y seguramente de la derrota porque para perder tantas veces contra Atena tienes que ser eso o muy tonto. Yo le ganaba de nada sino me ponia a conversar con pegaso respecto a lo grande que eran los dioses y simplemente la quemaba), Afrodita diosa del amor sensual entre otras cosas (La verdad las otras cosas me importan cuerno y medio en estos momentos así que disculpen las vagas generalizaciones), luego esta Artemisa, diosa de la caza, la luna y otra cosa que no recuerdo (ademas es una inmadura egoista aunque empiezo a creer que esa clase de pensamientos me dejaron así en primer lugar) Ahora vamos por los dos ultimos. Yo, la deidad que alguna vez fue conocida como el gran Apolo, dios del sol, la poesía, la musica, la medicina y las artes advinatorias. Por ultimo la hijita favorita de Zeus, Atena diosa del...No. Ya me aburrí. Ustedes que son mortales y tienen internet busquenlo por wikipedia ademas yo ya quiero empezar a relatar mis problemas. Solamente les añadire que esta vive en la Tierra y es respetada por muchos hombres (Entre ellos el caballero del burro alado que se atrevio a hacerme una marquita en mis perfectas mejillas) y que ademas es odiada por algunos de los ya mencionados dioses

Al diablo empezemos con esto antes de que me salte de un puente.

Atena había triunfado con ayuda de sus santos en su lucha contra Artemisa, yo había ido para salvar a la arrogante que tenia por hermana pero las palabras del santo de pegaso tocaron mi alma así que en un acto de piedad les ofreci una nueva vida donde podrian estar en paz, pero no los idiotas querian seguir siendo santos, luego de que recuperaron su memoria, tuvieron la osadia de meterse en el Olimpo y andarme exigiendo que libere a los santos dorados. Les explique que no se podia porque ellos solitos se volaron en pedazos y fueron tan descuidados qu sus almas fueron capturadas por Artemisa y encerrados en una estatua (De pesimo gusto en mi opinion, si yo fuera a encerrar a alguien en una estatua por lo menos haría que la estatua fuera de oro y que tuviese una forma gloriosa y heroica, no crear una estatua que parece hecha con barro por una nña de cinco años). Les mencione que liberarles solo le correspondia a Artemisa o Zeus pero despues que revivieran seria problema de Zeus y como sabian que Zeus no les atenderia de buena gana, adivinen a cual idiota arrastraron con ellos, si yo señores (Si estan pensando que el castigo fue por ayudarles a llegar ante Zeus desde ya les advierto que no, porque Ares tuvo el mismo castigo que yo y que los buenos para nada de Dionisio, Hypnos y Thanatos) La verdad a Zeus eso le valio madres y siguio durmiendo tranquilito en su escritorio hasta que el burro con alas divino vio los rayos al lado del escritorio de Zeus y creyo que podia jugar con ellos como si fueran una javalina. Resultado apreto mas de la cuenta y el rayo estallo en dirección a Atena, esta por reflejo alzo la egida y el rayo reboto hacía al escritorio de papa, haciendo que este se rompa y papa caiga al piso y se levante hecho una furia y maldiciendo a Hermes.

Cuando se dio cuenta de quienes eramos dejo las maldiciones hacia mi hermano Hermes y nos miro exigiendo una explicación. Pegaso y Fenix bestias como son pensaron que podian convencerle a golpes pero un solo golpe y los dos inconcientes, luego miro hacia a Atena exigiendole una explicación y antes de que pudiera considerar seguir el ejemplo de sus santos le quite a Niké y le dije que si era la diosa de la sabiduría usase la cabeza y que pensar con los puños se lo deje a Ares y a sus santos. Ella miro hacia Zeus y de la manera mas simple en medio del tartamudeo le pidio que le devolviese a sus santos dorados. Zeus siguio mirandola con severidad mientras ella se asustaba mas. Por mi! pense que iba a orinarse en la armadura. Al final papa sonrio y le dijo "¿Por que no? pero con una condción", los santos que todavia no estaban inconcientes pasaron saliva ya que sabian un poco de mitologia y pensaron que Zeus iba decir una cosa sumamente depravada. A quien quiero engañar yo tambien pense lo mismo que ellos pero luego vi lo equivocado que estaba cuando se arrodillo y abrío los brazos y le dijo "Dame un abrazo hijita". Aparentemente ha papa lo hacia sumamente feliz ver a su hija.

Terminado el momento super dulce de reencuentro padre e hija, que crei que me sacaria una carie, Zeus libero y revivio a todos los santos de oro y ya que andaba de buen humor tambien le devolvio a los de plata. Luego de eso Atena empezo a venir sola al Olimpo y con frecuencia y algunos nos daba gusto tenerla aquí, era lindo convivir con un dios de la guerra que no fuese un completo descerebrado. Pero siempre hay algun infeliz que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que andar jodiendo, como la "santa" esposa del magnanimo Zeus, Hera. ¿Ya les dije lo mucho que odio a Hera? ahora se los repito ¡La odio! si por mi fuera la meteria al Tartaro, a veces creo o mi padre es un idiota masoquista o la ama mucho. Empezemos ella hizo todo lo posible por joderle las visitas, le solto charcos de barro, basura incluso una noche se tuvo que quedar a dormir y la muy perra le metio a Ladon en su cuarto por suerte Hermes que andaba de curioso encontro al monstruo y con un movimiento de caduceo el monstruo regreso al jardín de las Hesperides de donde jamas debio salir

Eso fue hace como seis meses ahora vamos al punto

Todo empezo en la fiesta mensual del Olimpo. Todos estabamos reunidos en el gran salón de marmol que generalmente se usaba para reuniones (Traducción: Donde Zeus se ponia a insultar de lo lindo a Poseidon y Hades por sus incompetencias en sus respectivos reinos ademas de lastimar a Atena y sus guerreros y luego les decia que si su queridisima Atena se los habia hecho polvo era porque ellos se lo merecian, luego Poseidon soltaba algun comentario de como Zeus era un infeliz que se la pasaba dandole favoritismos a Atena y que para rematar cada argumento le decia "Claro, eso es lo que diria un dominado por su esposa" luego Hades como quien ama echar leña al fuego le canturreaba a Poseidon el nombre de Anfitrite mientras veia como esos dos se mataban entre ellos). Como sea continuemos. Eran como las 3 de la mañana en horario mortal y todos ya estaban medio ebrios en ese momento Artemisa llego la cual se habia ausentado de estas fiestas desde que Atena empezo a concurrir a ellas. Papa sonrio se alegro de que Artemisa por fin haya decidido concurrir, así quizas podria hacer las paces con Atena. Desgraciadamente no vino para eso

Camino hasta mi con un semblante que me estaba haciendo seriamente considerar cambiarme el nombre a Genbu, tenirme el pelo, huir a China y sentarme con Dhoko de Libra a mirar la cascada pero claro yo tambien, como soy un olimpico macho que se respeta, ya estaba medio ebrio así que correr no era opción en esta ocasión. Ademas yo soy el gran Apolo, representante del astro mas grande del sistema solar ¡Mi jodido astro es el que da nombre al condenado sistema!¡Mis problemas con ella siempre los he resuelto de frente!¡Jamas he huido de ella y no pensaba hacerlo ahora! Así que deje mi copa y cuando ella se paro frente a mi me levante de mi silla usando mi altura para demostrar mi superioridad y le pregunte:

-¿Que deseas hermana?-pregunte de manera gentil pero aun así autoritaria y ella me miro con profundo rencor

-¿Es cierto lo que escuche sobre Orión?-me pregunto y todos se quedaron mudos mirandonos, yo me pase la mano por la cara. De por si ya habia tenido suficiente de estas escenitas por un milenio y le prometi no meterme con Icarus con tal de que parase pero tal parece que no piensa dejar el asunto en paz

-Artemisa ya he tenido esta conversación contigo mil veces y ya te dije que lo lamento y que no se volvera a repetir-

-No me refiero a eso Apolo. Me refiero a que si es cierto lo que escuche. Que la verdadera razón por la cual mataste a Orión no fueron unicamente tus celos. Que la verdad tuviste otra mas egoista y estupida que esa-

-Yo no mate a Orión fueron tus flechas y fuiste tu la que tiro del arco facilmente podrias haberte negado. Ademas dime cual es esa verdadera razón de la que hablas, porque yo solo conozco esa-dije lenta y pausadamente pero tras completar esa oración recorde cierto dato y pase saliva, es imposible que ella haya descubierto ESA razón. El unico que la sabia era Hermes y si me traiciono le hare desear no ser inmortal

-Que la razón por la cual me hiciste matar a Orion fue porque tenias miedo que cuando yo perdiese la virginidad a ti te doliese cuando me la metieran-dijo Artemisa muchos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas, yo intente imitarles pero tristemente a veces ser el dios de la verdad no es nada conveniente. Te imposibilita de mentir por ende ninguna mentira que diga sera creible así que mi risa salio muy nerviosa ahí fue cuando todo el Olimpo paro de reir y nos miro nuevamente en silencio

-Artemisa por favor esa es una razón sumamente tonta-dije pero me empezo a sudar la frente y solte una pequeña risa nerviosa.

-Apolo. Hijo.-dijo Zeus mirandome como si esperase que le dijera que nada de eso era verdad pero desgraciadamente en esta ocasión no podía negarle nada en su lugar mire hacia Hermes quien inmediatamente reacciono y con un soplido se saco los mechones azules de la frente y se puso entre mi y Artemisa

-Por supuesto que son calumnias. Apolo sera paranoico pero no creo que su paranoia vaya tan lejos-dijo Hermes en tono relajado pero ya era demasiado tarde para venir a mi rescate, todos vieron lo nervioso que me puse con la pregunta así que mi mejor opcion era justificar

-Era joven e idiota, no sabia que el lazo sentimental que ata a los gemelos dejaba de aplicarse en lo que a relaciones sexuales se refiere y un dia vi a Orion salir de bañarse de un lago y temi porque eso te destruyera el ya sabes que y de solo imaginarme lo que me doleria me di cuenta que tenia que sacarle del camino antes de que pasara pero tienen que creerme de verdad lo lamento-

-Jajajaja no te culpo _Chispita_ yo le habria clavado la lanza de solo imaginarme que el lazo de los gemelos funcionase así-dijo Ares quien estallo en estruendosa carcajada

-Yo no veo porque tanto lio ademas ahora tienes a Touma de Icarus ¿El no es suficientemente hombre para ti?-pregunto Atena intentando salir en mi defensa

-Mira mocosa las riñas de hermanos se arreglan entre hermanos-dijo Hera quien la verdad estaba disfrutando mucho esta escena. Sin duda en su opinion soltarle ese chisme a Artemisa habia sido su mejor idea pero lastimosamente se delato a sí misma

-Sino te has dado cuenta Atena tambien es mi hermana así que si quiere ponerse de mi lado tiene todo el derecho-

-Y ya que te gusto meterte en el medio Atena te contestare. Si Icarus es realmente hombre con todas las letras. ¿Que puedes decirme tu de Pegaso, Geminis, Escorpio y Virgo?-

-UUY!¡GOLPE BAJISIMO!-grito Poseidon mientras le pedia a su sobrino Hefestos que convirtiese unas mazorcas de maiz en palomitas sin duda este era un gran espectaculo que el no pensaba perderse

-Vete al infierno y de preferencia al pozo de lava, Poseidon. Respecto a ti Artemisa. Me temo que no le hayo fundamento a tu pregunta. Virgo es budista por ende va contra todo en lo que cree hacer lo que insinuas. Escorpio es un mujeriego le alcanza y le sobra con tus arqueras al igual que a Geminis-

-¿Que dijiste de mis arqueras mocosa malcriada?-le grito Artemisa

-O vamos son mujeres, con algo han de entretenerse ademas quien eres tu ahora para andar juzgandolas por andar perdiendo las bragas con lo mejor que tiene para ofrecer la humanidad-

-Para andar diciendo que son lo mejor de la humanidad debes tener pruebas en el campo practico ¿O sea que te revolcaste con los catorce?-solto Thanatos e Hypnos solto una risa acompañado del señor Hades quien rapidamente se callo porque la señora Persefone les pego un codazo a ambos

-Oye yo no dije nada cariño-dijo Hades sobandose las costillas, claro y luego a este le da la cara para gritarle dominados a mi padre y a Poseidon

-Y yo tampoco ese fue Thanatos-dijo Hypnos, otro sin Vergüenza que hace lo que le viene en gana y despues se lava las manos pero me parece que esos dos gemelos siempre esconden algo, un secreto muy oscuro y oscuro. Naa deben ser cosas mias

-Pues para que le festejan-

-Okay esta decidido aquí en el Olimpo solo hay putas-dijo Ares haciendo que todos los comentarios aparte parasen y todas las mujeres mirasen a Ares sumamente decididas a no dejar nada de el, incluso Afrodita (¿Descarada hay que ser no?¿Le da la cara para serlo pero cuando se lo dicen se ofende?)

-Hijito explicate-dijo Hera en un tono sumamente maternal y cariñoso que sin duda significaba que el estaba por querer meterse en el Tartaro comparado con lo que iba a hacerle. El desgraciado trago seco pero como yo tengo un tan buen corazón interrumpi

-Seguramente se refiere a que cada una de las mujeres aquí tienen su historial y que por eso ninguna puede juzgar a Artemisa o Atena-

-¡SÍ!¡EXACTAMENTE ESO!¡ASÍ QUE NO ME MATEN!-grito completamente desesperado escondido detras de mi espalda

-Aunque la verdad no veo porque lloriquean tanto por un hombre. Pueden tener al que quieran y lloriquean todo el santo día por el que perdieron mientras que los hombres nos cuesta medio millón hallar una mujer para superar la que perdemos. Ustedes la tienen toda facil-dijo Dionisios por fin metiendose en esta conversación y las mujeres esta vez le miraron

-Hay cariño no ves como te equivocas, nacer dos veces te ha hecho medio tonto por lo que veo-dijo Artemisa con aire de superioridad

-Solamente digo lo que veo y tomando a los mortales como ejemplo. Las mujeres la tienen mil veces mas facil que los hombres. Mujeres bonitas que se quedan en la calle. Facil se van a la esquina y listo. Hombres guapos en la calle. Mendigan para poder sobrevivir. Mujeres bonitas de clase media. No le hacen el asco a meterse en la cama de quien sea con tal de conseguir mas cosas. Hombres guapos de clase media, trabajan como bestias para ganarse el pan. Hombres guapos de clase alta, trabajan todo el día de la semana viendo como reponer el dinero que les costo una vida ahorrar y que luego unas mujeres le roban con el divorcio. Mujeres bonitas de clase alta, viven de lo que le sacan a sus maridos y se la pasan toda la semana de fiesta-

-Si lo ves así ser mujer es lo mas facil del mundo-dije para mi mismo pero por desgracia lo pense en voz alta y Thanatos e Hypnos asintieron

-No cabe duda que ser mujer debe ser de lo mas facíl-dijo Poseidon y cuando estaba por ser preso de las miradas rapidamente señalo a Ares con el tridente y todas las mujeres del Olimpo parecian listas para desfigurarnos pero por suerte nuestro magnanimo padre intervino

-¡TODOS FUERA DE AQUÍ MENOS APOLO, ARES, THANATOS, HYPNOS Y DIONISIOS!-grito Zeus, sin duda estaba furioso por todo lo que se habia enterado en una noche. Los dioses presentes salieron de mala gana la verdad Hades queria seguir viendo esa pelea pero su hermanito estaba furioso y mas convenia no hacerle enojar y las diosas estaban un poco enojadas porque tuvieron que quedarse con las ganas de desollarnos vivos. El unico que estaba feliz de irse era Poseidon porque no le habian pillado

Cuando nos quedamos a solas el silencio era sepulcral nadie movia un musculo, nadie respiraba, el unico con suficiente estupidez era Dionisios debido a su estado de ebriedad se agarro una copa de vino tan rojo como sus cabellos y se la bebio mientras padre nos miraba furioso como si estuviera esperando algo, cuando finalmente termino con su copa poso sus ojos oliva en todos nosotros y hablo

-¿Que deseas de nosotros padre?-pregunto Dionisios. De haber sabido lo que se aproximaba nos quedabamos todos calladitos y empezabamos a rogar perdón por nuestra machista y correcta y a la vez incorrecta actitud

-Veamos Dionisios porque quizas ya estas tan ebrio que no te das cuenta de lo que haces. Ustedes cinco, acaban de ponerle precio a sus cabezas. Todas las mujeres del Olimpo estan esperando a que yo termine aquí para desollarlos vivos. Bueno claro si es que el castigo que les doy no es ejemplar-dijo Zeus con una sonrisa siniestra. Ares paso saliva, el es generalmente la victima de los "castigos ejemplares" de Zeus y francamente servian de ejemplo porque nadie queria arriesgarse a algo similar despues de ver como terminaba Ares

-¿Nos vas a meter al Tartaro?-pregunto Ares con la voz hecha un hilo. No es que el fuese cobarde, es que Zeus aveces era demasiado cruel y sin duda esta vez tenia motivos para serlo

-¿Padre que planeas?-pregunte y el me miro de soslayo y con una sonrisa

-Tranquilos, aunque tenga motivos para hacerlo no lo hare. El problema es este ustedes hicieron la declaración mas estupida que puede hacer un hombre así que les dare un castigo justo que se tienen bien merecido-

-¿Que nos hara señor?-pregunto Thanatos sin duda estaba muerto de miedo, Hypnos por otro lado hizo una simple mueca de disgusto. Parece que comprendio que era lo que nos iba a pasar pero aun así se quedo calladito la boca.

-Ustedes dijeron que ser mujer es la cosa mas facíl del mundo. Bien, supongo que no les sera problema defender esa teoría-dijo Zeus mientras nubes se empezaron a formar sobre nosotros y finalmente estas soltaron rayos de color rosado sobre nosotros cinco, cegandonos momentaneamente y haciendonos retorcer un momento y terminar en el piso. Cuando se me paso la ceguera me sentía diferente, mi cuerpo ya no se sentía de un metro noventa y mi cabello estaba mas largo y me tapaba la cara, mi tunica me quedaba gigante y me cubría a la perfección pero antes de que pudiera seguir con mi analisis escuche un gemido femenino mas bien varios gemidos femeninos. Acerque un poco los ojos y me arrepentí al instante. Alli donde habian estado mis hermanos Dionisios y Ares y los gemelos, ahora solo habia esto.

Donde estaba a Ares ahora solo había una hermosa muchacha de cabello rojo como la sangre que le llegaba hasta los hombros, con un busto copa C y una toga roja que aparentemente no le quedaba bien y apenas ayudaba a cubrir su cuerpo.

Donde habian estado Hypnos y Thanatos, solo habian quedado dos hermosas gemelas, una con el cabello plateado que le llegaba hasta la cintura y la otra de cabello rubio y con busto copa D pero aun así las tenian mas grandes que Hera (Otro defecto de esa bruja, esta plana) y traian unas togas que se les caian por haber sido diseñadas para hombres de apariencia musculosa y no para un par de señoritas

Donde habia estado el borracho idiota de Dionisio que jamas sabe cuando callarse. Ahora estaba una muchacha que en mi opinion era baja, media como un 1,65 y tenia el cabello del mismo color rojo del vino y unos ojos verde oliva pero con ciertos rasgos de confusión en ellos y al igual que con el resto un buen busto que era tapado como era posible por una toga que no era de su talle

Tras un rapido analisis me di cuenta de cual había sido el castigo de mi padre y mi mirada se lleno de horror , el cual solo incremento cuando me lleve una mano al pecho y me encontre con un busto copa C y que mis ropas ya no me iban. Tenia ganas de gritar pero Ares se me adelanto, pegando el gritito mas femenino que he escuchado en mi vida (Y entenderan que siendo hermano de Artemisa he escuchado varios)

-¡¿Padre que significa esto?!¡Un minuto!¡Mi voz!-grito Ares lleno pavor mientras se llevaba una mano

-¿Padre como que fuiste un poco lejos con ellos eh?-pregunto Dionisio mientras observaba a todos y luego de reirse de nuestra desgracia se percato de que el tambien había caido en la misma-O demonios-

-Zeus, rey del Olimpo, señor de los dioses. Se que nuestra conducta no fue apropiada pero este castigo parece un poquito excesivo-dijo Thanatos en tono de suplica pero papa se limito a hacerle una mueca y luego miro hacía Hypnos

-¿Tu no vas quejarte?-pregunto Zeus mientras la actualmente femenina Hypnos lo miro con diversión

-¿Si me quejo y me humillo como mi hermano me regresarias a mi verdadera forma? Ambos sabemos que no lo haras así que por el momento escojo preservar mi dignidad-dijo Hypnos con una sonrisa sardonica. El dios del sueño no estaba dispuesto a que el simple hecho de haber sido convertido en mujer mellase su orgullo y se lo probo a mi padre mientras le hacia la seña de que siguiese de largo porque a el no iba a quebrarlo.

Mi padre luego miro hacía mi que todavia no habia salido del interior de mi tunica y ni de broma pensaba hacerlo

-¿Carbonizaste a Apolo?-pregunto Dionisio con un tonito de niña inocente que de verdad hacía que a uno le costase no soltar un "aww"

-No, el todavia esta dentro de su tunica. Vamos Apolo que si tuviste el valor para decir una estupidez seguramente haz de tenerlo para enfrentar como el dios que eres el castigo que se te ha impuesto-

-Me rindo. Solo dime cuanto durara el castigo-dije. No podia vivir escondiendome y lo mejor era enfrentarlo ahora. Me levante desde mi tunica haciendo todo lo posible para que no se me caiga mire hacía Zeus y me di cuenta de un detalle. Me había encogido hasta medir 1,70

-Muy bien ya que todos estan aquí les explicare el castigo. Ser mujer y ser hombre son dos cosas muy distintas así que el que tenga pelotas suficientes como para hacer una declaración como la que hicieron ustedes cinco. Tambien sabra tener los suficientes ovarios durante un año entero o hasta que aprendan respetar al genero femenino-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritaron Ares y Thanatos mientras se tiraban de los pelos de la cabeza, Dionisos mascullaba maldiciones inaudibles e Hypnos se reia contemplando la escena

-Supongo que lo justo sería que por lo menos nos enviases a nuestros templos. Mi cosmos esta desequilibrado y asumo que el de los otros tambien-dijo Hypnos con seriedad mientras miraba hacía mi padre y ahí fue cuando cai en cuenta de que mi cosmos no me era tan facíl de controlar como antes, solto un pesado suspiro y luego miro en dirección a nuestros templos y de un salo rayo arcoiris terminamos en nuestros respectivos templo

Estuve en la cama durante dos dias, eche a mis ninfas y les rogue que no dijeran nada a nadie sobre mi estado actual. Luego de destrozar varios espejos decidi que debia reponerme y camine hasta mi trono y me sente a ver la penumbra de mi templo y reflexionar sobre mis errores. Y así fue como llegamos aquí. Luego de que termine el año voy a ver como vengarme de esa bruja descarada de Hera, acepto sugerencias. Bueno y ahora nada, me quedare aquí solita, digo solito, entre cuatro paredes esperando a que termine el año porque no pienso salir de aqui por nada del mundo...Espero

* * *

Apolo:¡Me convertiste en mujer pedazo de infeliz!

Nanashi:Necesitas aprender una lección

Apolo:Pero tampoco me merecía algo así!

Artemisa:si lo hacias

Apolo:¡Hermanita los machos estan hablando!

Artemisa:¿Y así quieres que papa te quite el castigo?

Nanashi:Tengo una duda muy severa. No se si dejar esto como un One-Shot o convertirlo en un fic con varios capitulo. Dejare que los review hablen. En lo cual espero sean piadosos y no me anden insultando


	2. Matando el tiempo

Nanashi: espero que este capitulo sea del agrado de alguien

Shun:por lo menos alguien te ha dicho que le gusto

Nanashi:gracias Shun siempre sabes como hacer sentir mejor a las personas así que por eso hoy no te mencionare lo de la casa de Libra

Hyoga:¡HAY!¡¿POR QUE TODO EL MUNDO SE LAS TRAE CON LO DE LA CASA DE LIBRA?!¡LO QUE PASO EN LIBRA SE QUEDA EN LIBRA!

Minos:ya quisieran hasta llego al inframundo pato cochinote

Nanashi:empezemos antes de que me quede atrapado en medio de una batalla

Disclaimer:Saint Seiya no me pertenece

* * *

Segui holgazaneando tranquilamente en mi trono de oro mientras bebía una copa de agua, pense en beber una de vino pero luego me acorde Dionisios y que por su culpa estoy así y de inmediato la arroje contra un muro.(Gracias Dionisios me arruinaste el vino para siempre... o hasta que de verdad lo necesite). Si seguia sentado iba terminar pidiendole la daga dorada a Atena para suicidarme pero no puedo dejar que nadie me vea seria la cosa mas humillante del mundo ser visto en mi estado actual por mas de que este muriendo lentamente de aburrimiento.

Pero claro como si el universo tuviera como parte de su plan fastidiarme aun mas la existencia un grito molesto se presento en la puerta de mi templo

-¡APOLO ABREME LA PUERTA O LA TIRO ABAJO!-

-No seria capaz yo mismo reforze esa puerta con mi cosmos-dije bastante seguro mientras me levantaba de mi trono y me disponía a servirme un poco mas de agua pero en ese momento una gran explosión destruyo mi puerta y sacudio mi templo haciendome caer la jarra. Y me di una palmada en la frente. Cierto la habia reforzado con cosmos sobre el que ya no tengo control

Artemisa ingreso hecha una furia con su cabello suelto y levitando alrededor de ella, con su arco en mano y un vestido rosado diferente al que siempre le veo ya que este aparte de ser de otro color no traia mangas. Busco por todo el lugar con la mirada y me vio de una manera sumamente aterradora pero rapidamente dejo esa apariencia de poseida por el diablo y me miro con seriedad

-Tu. Doncella ¿Haz visto a mi hermano?-dijo Artemisa mientras me escudriñaba con la mirada. Perfecto. Necesitaba una excusa para poder salir de aquí sin que nadie se entere de mi estado actual y ella acaba de darmela. Tosí un poco para disimular y luego la mire

-Me temo que no. El señor Apolo regreso sumamente deprimido despues de su reunión con el señor Zeus y se fue por ahí pero me pidio que si venia a buscarlo le informase que me nombro su representante en lo que a trabajos diplomaticos se refiere-

-¿Segura que no sabes donde fue?-

-Me temo que no-

-Veras tengo que atender unos asuntos en el santuario de Atena y mi padre pidio que especificamente Apolo me acompañe-

-Pues no te me vayas a ofender pero que irresponsabilidad la de tu hermano, dejar tanto trabajo en las manos de una diosa que se esfuerza tanto como usted y para colmo ponerle mas es algo egoista de su parte pero claro quien soy yo para juzgar, segun Apolo soy solo una ninfa y me dio este trabajo porque nadie iba a querer mi ayuda-dije mientras la tomaba de las manos y me arrodillaba y ponía mi mejor cara de borrego a medio morir y Artemisa solto mis manos y trato de ayudarme a levantarme

-Tipico de Apolo. Menospreciando a las mujeres en cada ocasión que se le presente-dijo Artemisa cargada de rabia. La verdad me dolía que pensase así de mi pero supongo que me lo merecía. Luego me sonrio-Ven vamos a probarle al inutil de mi hermano que las mujeres tambien sirven para algo-

-Por supuesto que sí señorita Artemisa pero tengo un problema, arruine mi unico y vestido y tuve que ponerme una de las gigantescas tunicas del señor Apolo ¿Podría por favor..?-

Antes de poder completar mi pregunta ella me disparo un rayo blanco sobre mi y mi tunica se habia convertido en un clasico vestido blanco que realzaba este busto (No pienso decir mi busto porque no es mio o al menos no por mucho rato me deshare de el cuando termine el año) y traia un collar de oro bastante ostentoso alrededor de mi cuello

-¿El collar para que es?-

-Porque vamos al santuario y supongo que no querras que los orangutanes que tiene mi hermana como guerreros te anden mirando el pecho-

-Cierto, muchas gracias-

-¿Como te llamas?-pregunto Artemisa y trague seco. La verdad no habia pensado en ello. Podría arruinar aun mas mi buen nombre diciendo que Apolo dijo que no merezco uno pero sería arruinarme la vida para cuando "regrese"

-Digame Amy mucho gusto-

-Pues vamos rumbo al santuario Amy-dijo Artemisa mientras nos encaminamos hasta las afueras de mi templo y me encontre con sus tres angeles holgazaneando. Oddyseus se estaba peinando el cabello, Tesseus estaba tirando MIS piedritas a MI lago y Touma estaba leyendo un libro titulado "Como contentar a una diosa caprichosa para tontos" sin duda ese libro tuvo que haberlo escrito Pegaso.

Al notar nuestra presencia rapidamente Oddyseus tiro su peine lejos, Tesseus dejo mis piedritas en paz y por ultimo Touma del susto quemo el libro con su cosmos y se formo al lado de sus conpañeros como si nada pasara y al verme abrieron sus ojos de manera desmesurada

-Icarus cuidadito donde estas mirando-advirtio Artemisa-Y ustedes dos tambien son mis guerreros así que dejen de actuar como los brutos de los santos y dejen de mirar a la ninfa de mi hermano de esa manera ya que ella nos acompañara en esta misión y no quiero que se ofenda-

-Un poco tarde-susurre la verdad era ofensivo que esos idiotas estuvieran mirandome a mi, un dios, como si fuera un objeto o bueno que tan mal podria irme en el santuario de Atena

**Santuario**

Aparecimos en un haz de luz en frente del majestuoso santuario de mi hermana Atena y caminamos hasta llegar al templo del carnero celestial donde nos encontramos con el pequeño aprendiz que alli habita y rapidamente nos encontramos con su maestro Mu de Aries quien le venia persiguiendo desde atras cubierto de harina

-¡KIKI!-

-¡Perdon!¡¿Maestro Como iba yo a saber que usted iba golpearse con la bolsa de harina?!-

-¿Si no estabas mirando como pensabas saberlo?-pregunto Mu

-Pero usted siempre mueve el control remoto con telequinesis y nunca esta mirando-

-Yo siempre estoy mirando-

-A sí ¿Entonces por que esas personas siguen ahí paradas esperando?-dijo Kiki ante lo cual Mu freno la persecución y nos miro. Luego intentando recuperar un poco de la dignidad que perdio por mostrarnos esa escenita tomo una bocanada de aire y nos miro como el guerrero que es

-Señorita Artemisa ¿A que debo vuestra presencia en mi templo?-dijo Mu en un tono altamente amenazante aunque considerando lo que le hizo mi hermana no puedo culparlo ni yo ni nadie por hablarle de esa manera pero como Artemisa tiene mal caracter y en cualquier momento terminabamos teniendo que enterrar a este santo de vuelta tome el pergamino que traia Artemisa y me adelante hacia el santo

-No queremos problemas. La señorita Artemisa tiene asuntos que atender con vuestra diosa y nos ayudaria mucho que nos permitiese cruzar por su templo y que pusiera al corriente a sus camaradas. No tenemos deseos de incordiarles-dije de manera lenta y seria, Aries me examino un momento como si buscase algo y finalmente se aparto del camino

-La casa de Tauro esta vacia. Pueden cruzar pero por favor no rompan nada-

* * *

Esto es una mierda, una jodida mierda, enserio si hay una mierda mas grande que esta lo dudo. Yo el gran Ares señor de la guerra, poseedor de la lanza de los llantos y de la armadura divina que tiene mas manchas de sangre enemiga. Aquel que puso a Saga de Geminis de rodillas y luego al santuario mismo, ese mismo Ares que ahora esta atrapado en el cuerpo de una mujer de 25 años con unos pechos tamaño dirigible hasta que aprenda a respetar a las mujeres (Por mi! son mujeres ¿Que tanto respeto necesitan? Su unica función es atender cosas domesticas, tener hijos y generar placer, por lo cual les estoy muy agradecido pero no sirven para la guerra por ende me parecen inutiles en general. Sin ofender)

Al menos tengo un plan. Me quedare encerrado en mi habitación puliendo mis armas y viendo como hago pagar a Poseidon por esto porque acusarme a mi de decir sus babosadas ya lo hace digno de entrar a mi lista negra y al menos me ayudaria a mantener mi mente ocupada. La verdad ya estoy trabajando en un libro que se titula "mil maneras de asesinar Poseidon" (Nombre en tramite)

-¡¿Quien anda ahí?!-gritaron dos voces masculinas afuera de mi templo

-Lo que me faltaba-

* * *

Casa de Geminis

Tras pasar los dos primeros templos llegamos hasta mitad de las escaleras de Geminis y digo a mitad porque nos encontramos con un inmenso laberinto. Graciositos se estan sintiendo, si tuviera control total sobre mi cosmos los quemo a ellos y a su ilusión pero por lo que veo mi hermanita tuvo la misma idea porque con una sola flecha desaparecio la ilusión pero antes de que diera medio paso mas la detuve y tire una piedra desvaneciendo el falso camino que habian puesto y encontrandome finalmente con el verdadero y avanze hasta la puerta de Geminis sin la compañía de Artemisa para evitarme mas problemas. Tras golpear la puerta aparecio uno de los gemelos con una toalla alrededor de la cintura

-Señor Kanon de Geminis me preguntaba si nos permitiria cruzar por su templo sin tener que lidiar con mas de sus ilusiones-

-Soy Saga-

-No lo creo, es bien sabido que Saga tiene tres cosas que considera sagradas. Su diosa, su cabello y sus baños y si tu realmente fueras Saga estarias mirandome muy enojado y con una toalla alrededor de la cabeza-

-Muy bien muñeca, dile a tu señora que puede pasar pero de ahí a que quiera irse va a ser cosa suya-dijo Kanon mientras me guiñaba un ojo y la verdad tuve que hacer un esfuerzo inmenso por no partirle la entrepierna de una patada. Que se cree este para hablarme así a mi-A por cierto cuidadito donde pisas en Cancer. El guardian no esta y siempre deja entradas al Yomutsu escondidas como sistema de seguridad y cada ocho de diez veces un idiota cae al Yomutsu

-¿Bromeas verdad?-

-Preguntale a Misty de Largato si bromeo. No miro donde pisaba, cayo al Yomutsu y lo termino secuestrando Phantasos y despues cuando logramos sacarlo la señorita Atena termino gastando un pastizal en psiquiatras-

-Lo tendre en cuenta-dije mientras Artemisa llegaba hasta donde nos encontrabamos y cuando llego miro a Kanon y le dedico una mirada severa

-Santo de Geminis ¿Esta te parece una manera de recibir a una ninfa y a una diosa acompañada de sus guerreros?-dijo Artemisa con un tono que dejaba ver su descontento pero el santo de Geminis solo esbozo una sonrisa burlona

-Bueno primero que nada buenas tarde, segundo esta es mi casa así que si quiero puedo venir a atenderles desnudo pero les hice el favor de ponerme una toalla, tercero y ultimo no recuerdo haber oido a la ninfa quejarse de la vista-

-Porque tal y como usted dijo esta es su casa y la verdad agradezco mucho que haya tenido la decencia de ponerse una toalla. Señorita Artemisa mejor avanzemos antes de que tengamos problemas con este santo que de buena fe nos ha permitido pasar su templo y dejar de incordiarle su hora del baño-

-Aunque si gustan cualquiera de las dos es libre de acompañarme-dijo Kanon con tono seductor y me parecio ver que Icarus ya estaba preparando una lanza de energía así que los apure para salir de allí

Casa de Leo

Esta tenía sus puertas cerradas cuando llegamos los cuatro. Yo, Artemisa, Icarus y Oddyseus (Oh se deben estar preguntando donde quedo Tesseus bueno entonces creo que querran saber que mientras atravesamos la casa de Cancer halle uno de esos pozos al Yomutsu que Mascara Mortal puso y ya que el se habia puesto a jugar con MIS piedritas supuse que no le haria daño ponerse a jugar con las almas de ese lugar ademas ni hay porque preocuparse, seguramente alguno de los tres jueces del Inframundo ya lo ha de haber encontrado...O Phantasos, la verdad me seria mucho muy divertido que sea Phantasos pero sino se puede ya que).

Gire el pomo de la puerta y me encontre con que estaba abierto y mientras avanzabamos nos encontramos con que en medio de la sala estaban tanto el guardían dicho templo como Ikki del Fenix y acompañados por Aioros de Sagitario abrazados mientras estaban dormidos en el piso en boxers y camiseta y cubiertos de comida con el televisor prendido. Artemisa ya habia sacado su arco lista para matarlos por su indecencia pero le pedi que no lo hiciera y que mejor se lo comentase a Atena despues pero ya venia molesta por las insolencias de Kanon y no quiso

-¡Esto es el colmo!¡Son como las 2 de la tarde y estos idiotas siguen dormidos!-grito Artemisa

-Tu hermana si que sabe elegirlos eh Touma?-pregunto Oddyseus a su compañero y este simplemente bufo

-Yo ya le habia dicho a mi hermana que este hombre no le convenia y para colmo le salio bala-dijo Touma mientras cargaba una esfera de energia y la arrojaba al piso causando un estruendo que desperto a los caballeros que se encontraban dormidos y al ver la situación en la que estaban Ikki los mando a volar con una llamarada

-¡Manga de homosexuales aprovechados!-les grito Ikki mientras invocaba su armadura listo para rostisarlos

-¡Mas vale que no me hayas echado mano gallina rostizada!-grito Aioria mientras llamaba a su armadura pero Aioros se puso en medio de ambos antes de que pudieran empezar a atacarse

-Calma aquí nada paso, solo estabamos viendo tele tarde en la noche y nos quedamos dormidos eso fue todo y lo mas importantes nadie jamas se enterara de esto-sentencio Aioros firmemente pero luego Touma carraspeo para llamar su atención y cuando Aioria lo vio sudo frío

-Touma...Cuñadito ¿Que tanto viste?-

-Por desgracia lo mismo que mi diosa, la ninfa y mi compañero de armas y lo que le contare a Marin si no te mueves ahora mismo del camino-

-Claro cuñadito. Mi casa es tu casa-dijo Aioria mientras se reia nervioso, la verdad no le conocía ese lado a Icarus pero es bueno saber que lo tiene, al menos así ya se que se puede esperar de el

Casa de Virgo

Tras cruzar la casa de Leo sin ningun incoveniente avanzamos por las escaleras hasta llegar al templo de la Virgen y al abrir la gran puerta nos encontramos con el santo dorado que custodía este templo sentado como era usual en la flor que se encuentra en el centro y en posición de loto mientras un cosmos dorado de paz y calma se manifestaba a su alrededor. Decidimos que lo mejor era pasar sin hablar y sin mayores contratiempos ya habiamos abandonado el templo

Casa de Libra

Dhoko de Libra el santo que batallo en dos guerras santas contra Hades y aquel que era conocido como el miembro mas sabio de los doce santos dorados de este siglo, estaba sentado al lado de la ventana en una silla de playa, sin camisa y con unas pantallas para reflejar la luz del sol mientras Shiryu de Dragón, Hyoga de Cisne y Shun de Ándromeda tallaban el piso del templo usando unos cepillos y vistiendo delantales y pañuelos blancos en sus cabezas

-Viejo maestro ¿Esto es un verdadero entrenamiento?-pregunto Shiryu

-No-

-¿Entonces por que estamos tallando su mugroso piso?-pregunto Hyoga levantandose de golpe

-Porque desde que a ti se te ocurrio jugar a los congelados y Shun casi se "sacrifica" mi templo es la burla de todo el mundo y a veces en la cabeza me entra la imagen de ustedes en esa posición y como esa imagen no me gusta nada mejor les hago limpiar el "mugroso" piso para que ni el tenga memoria de eso-

-O vamos eso es secreto de estado ¿Quien va a saberlo?-

-Nosotros dos lo sabemos-dijo Oddyseus mientras se señalaba a el y a Touma y al notar su presencia los santos se pusieron en guardia menos Dhoko que seguía sentado

-Y para que se hayan enterado los angeles de Artemisa que estan mas desinformados que Cronos tuvieron que haberla regado en grande-dijo Dhoko mientras bebia tranquilamente una limonada y se levantaba de su asiento

-No se preocupen chicos ya casi terminan ¿Y en que puedo ayudarles?-pregunto Dhoko de Libra pero senti que cuando me vio a mi no me sacaba los ojos de encima

-Queremos cruzar sino es mucha molestia-dije pero la mirada del viejo maestro seguia perdida en mi persona

-Claro...sí-dijo distraidamente y luego de sacudirse la cabeza nos miro de vuelta-Quise decir que tienen mi permiso para cruzar por este templo o y por cierto hermoso collar señorita, me gustaria que pasara mas tarde para verlo mejor-dijo Dhoko esto ultimo con tono seductor (Que tiene mi hermana por guerreros ¿Unos monos que solo piensan en hacerlo con cuanta mujer bonita se encuentran? Aunque este esta un poco bueno. Hermoso cabello castaño, con esos ojos verdes de en sueño y por todo el Olimpo esos pectorales...¡Ugh!¡Estupidas hormonas de mujer!)

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos-

Casa de Escorpio

Tras pasado el incoveniente de Libra subimos las escaleras hasta llegar al templo de Escorpio el cual tenía la puerta llena de agujeros y cubierta de escarcha. Touma y Oddyseus tomaron la delantera y abrieron la puerta al mas puro estilo de novela de detectives (Enserio, la verdad lamento el día en que Artemisa decidio poner televisión en su templo. Sus guerreros se estan poniendo muy raros)

Tras abrir la puerta y hacer una serie de movimientos extraños en los cuales lucieron por demas ridiculos, avanzamos hasta la sala donde a medio camino esuchamos gritos provenientes de la cocina y al acercarnos por mera curiosidad descubrimos lo que se decian a los gritos Camus de Acuario y el guardian de la octava casa Milo de Escorpio

-¡MILO TU ESTAS ENFERMO!-

-¡¿YO ESTOY ENFERMO?!¡TU ERES EL QUE TODAVÍA DEJA IR A HYOGA A LIBRA!¡Y PARA COLMO ACOMPAÑADO DE SHUN!¡ES COMO SI TODO EL ESFUERZO QUE HAGO PARA LLEVARLE POR EL BUEN CAMINO TE VALIESE MADRES!-

-¡¿BUEN CAMINO?!¡¿LLAMAS BUEN CAMINO EN LLEVARLE CADA DOS POR TRES A LOS BARES DE RODORIO?!-

-¡OBVIAMENTE TU Y YO DIFERIMOS DE LO QUE ES BUEN CAMINO!¡YO SOLO QUIERO QUE NO SALGA RARITO COMO SHAKA!-

-¡ESPERO QUE SHAKA TE OIGA!-

-¡A CLARO LO DIGO YO Y TU YA ME DESEAS QUE SHAKA ME ESCUCHE!¡PERO LO DICES TU Y YO TENGO QUE QUEDARME CALLADITO LA BOCA!-

-¡MILO SI QUIERES PUEDES DECIR LO QUE TE ENTRE EN GANA DE SHAKA PERO DE AHÍ A LLEVAR A HYOGA A LOS BARES Y AL CLUB DE STRIPPERS TE PUEDES IR OLVIDANDO!-

-¡PUES LLEVALO TU!¡TU ERES EL IDIOTA QUE...!

-¡ATAÚD DE HIELO!-

-¡JA FALLASTE FRANCHUTE!-

Tras esa replica de Milo nos apuramos a salir del templo, no era conveniente que nos descubrieran escuchando o nos entrometiesemos en esa clase de discusiones que mas bien parecía asunto personal de ambos y que por mas que estuviesen gritando no deberiamos de escuchar

Casa de Sagitario

Vacia porque el santo que la habita esta en Leo creando recuerdos traumaticos y el aprendiz no esta por razones que desconozco

Casa de Capricornio

Vacía por razones que desconozco

Casa de Acuario

Vacia porque el guardian esta ocupado en Escorpio discutiendo con el guardian de dicha casa y el aprendiz en Libra tallando el piso

Casa de Piscis

Vacia pero con un cartel en la puerta que tenia escrito con brillitos y adornado con rosas el siguiente mensaje

**NO ME ENCUENTRO EN CASA**

**SI TIENES QUE CRUZAR Y ES URGENTE**

**ABRE LA PUERTA**

**OTRA COSA NI TE ACERQUES**

**PERO SI ES EN REALIDAD URGENTE**

**OBEDECE EL VERSO SIGUIENTE**

**CRUZA PERO NO TOQUES NADA**

**O TE LLENARE DE ROSAS BLANCAS**

**FIRMA EL SANTO DORADO MAS HERMOSO DE TODOS:**

**AFRODITA DE PISCIS**

-Cuanto ego hay en este santuario-dije tras leer el cartel en voz alta y Artemisa tomo la palabra

-Espera a ver el de mi hermanita y estos te habran parecido humildes-

Casa patriarcal

Habiendo cruzado la ultima casa y el jardin de rosas que se encuentra en su final subimos los ultimos escalones hasta el ultimo templo donde deberia reposar en el trono central, Shion de Aries, guardian del templo de Aries hace 200 años, participante de dos guerras santas y actual Patriarca del santuario de Atena, no habia nadie ya que el Patriarca estaba de pie de lo mas tranquilo hablando con una doncella de no más de 20 años que llevaba su cabello amarrado en dos coletas la cual ya estaba muy sonrojada

-No Mary, lo digo enserio, el cabello así le queda hermoso-dijo Shion mientras jugaba con una de las coletas

-Shion que cosas dice-dijo Mary muy apenada y luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo-digo Patriarca Shion-

-Por favor señorita no me llame Patriarca. Shion esta bien-dijo Shion con un tono gentil mientras todavia jugaba con una de las coletas de la muy apenada doncella la cual giro la cara de lo vergonzoso que era para ella si alguien llegase a verle siendo cortejada por un hombre con el serio y la vez gentil porte del Patriarca

-Patriarca-

-Shion~Canturreo su propio nombre cual niño pequeño esperando a que ella le haga caso

-Shion tiene visitas-dijo Mary mientras Shion soltaba la coleta con la cual hace un momento estaba jugando y nos miraba con la mandibula desencajada y el rubor esta vez se hacia presentes en sus mejillas, rapidamente se lo sacudio moviendo la cabeza y miro nuevamente a la doncella y con un tono serio le dijo

-Mary gracias por ayudar con la limpieza. Ya puedes retirarte, te llamare si necesito algo-

-De nada. Adios Patriarca Shion-dijo Mary la cual no vio problema en irse corriendo del templo

-¿A que venian?-pregunto Shion intentando hacer como que nada paso y ya que teniamos prisa decidimos seguirle el juego en lugar de hacerle pasar mas verguenzas a su santuario (Las cual luego Artemisa aprovecharia para echar en falta lo descuidada y maleducada que es la orden de guerreros de Atena)

-Tenemos que atender un asunto con su diosa, claro si es que usted no esta muy ocupado aprovechando de sus conocimiento y puesto-dijo Artemisa, aparentemente no pudo aguantarse

-¿Patriarca Shion usted que no le lleva como un cuatrillón de años a esa jovencita?-pregunto Touma y el pobre Patriarca ya no veia donde meterse

-Enseguida les busco a Atena-dijo el ya-no-tan-respetable Patriarca y de un momento a otro nos vimos en medio de una olimpicamente aburrida reunión diplomatica pero peor hubiera sido quedarme en mi templo haciendo nada. Solo espero que los otros se lo esten tomando mejor que yo a esto del castigo

* * *

Nanashi:_Voila_ eso fue todo por ahora

Dionisios:¿Quienes eran los que estaban afuera del templo de Ares?

Nanashi:Lo sabras en el capitulo que sigue, junto con que fue de ti y del otro par

Dionisios:¿Otro par?

Nanashi:A ti lo borracho no se te va con nada verdad o es que acaso olvidaste que Thanatos e Hypnos tambien estan castigados

Ares:terminemos con esto así puedes volver a atender otros asuntos con los que vas atrasado

Nanashi:No me apures pero ya que insistes. Adios mi estimado lector, hasta el proximo capitulo


	3. Descripción de dias

Nanashi: espero que este capítulo sea del agrado de alguien al igual que al anterior

Isaac: veamos si también lo haces bien

Kanon: Que bueno eres para levantar el ánimo. ¿Que no ves que tiene baja el autoestima y por eso traga todo el día como si fuera la última vez?

Nanashi: regrésate a Sunion Kanon y mejor empiezo con el fic antes de que patee a Kanon fuera de mi estudio

Kanon: ¿Tu y que ejercito?

Nanashi: yo y estos dos titanes que saque del Tártaro por si te ponías insolente

Cronos y Ceo: hola

Kanon: me largo

Disclaimer:Saint Seiya no me pertenece

* * *

Esto es una mierda, una jodida mierda, enserio si hay una mierda mas grande que esta lo dudo. Yo el gran Ares señor de la guerra, poseedor de la lanza de los llantos y de la armadura divina que tiene mas manchas de sangre enemiga. Aquel que puso a Saga de Geminis de rodillas y luego al santuario mismo, ese mismo Ares que ahora esta atrapado en el cuerpo de una mujer de 25 años con unos pechos tamaño dirigible hasta que aprenda a respetar a las mujeres (¡Por mi! son mujeres ¿Que tanto respeto necesitan? Su única función es atender cosas domésticas, tener hijos y generar placer, por lo cual les estoy muy agradecido pero no sirven para la guerra por ende me parecen inútiles en general. Sin ofender)

Al menos tengo un plan. Me quedare encerrado en mi habitación puliendo mis armas y viendo como hago pagar a Poseidon por esto porque acusarme a mi de decir sus babosadas ya lo hace digno de entrar a mi lista negra y al menos me ayudaría a mantener mi mente ocupada. La verdad ya estoy trabajando en un libro que se titula "mil maneras de asesinar Poseidon" (Nombre en tramite)

-¡¿Quien anda ahí?!-gritaron dos voces masculinas afuera de mi templo

-Lo que me faltaba-susurre al reconocer las voces de ese par de idiotas, quizas sino hago ruido se vayan

-Oye Deimos escuche algo dentro de la habitación de papa-

-Creo que yo también Fobos. Deberiamos entrar-

-¿Y si papa está ocupado?-pregunto Fobos

-Si fuera así ya nos habría pegado un grito sobre que dejemos de gritar en su puerta y nos habría salido persiguiendo con la lanza como el otro día-

-Creo que oigo respiración de mujer ahí adentro-

-Entonces se habrá acostado con alguna-dijo Deimos intentando dejar el asunto porque al parecer le aburría

-O podría ser Hera. Te recuerdo que dijo que cuando encontrara a papa iba a clavarlo de sus "cojines" a una pared de cabeza-

-¡SAL DE ALLÍ HERA!-grito Deimos mientras abría la puerta de una patada la cual que por más que yo había tapiado con muebles los cuales mando a volar para mi disgusto y al verme ese par de idiotas bajaron las armas y la mandíbula les cayó hasta el piso, rápidamente se cerraron las bocas mutuamente

-¿A ustedes que no se les enseño a tocar antes de romper puertas?-dije (La verdad no quiero que nadie me vea así además ese idiota rompió mi puerta y Hefestos cada vez que voy a pedirle algo me deja último en su lista. Que madure de una vez, yo no tengo la culpa que su esposa sea una puta y que yo sea mejor que el en la cama. A cierto volvamos con los inadaptados de mis hijos)

-Disculpe señorita usted no debería estar aquí, si lo desea podemos acompañarla hasta la salida-dijo Deimos y Phobos asintió mientras se le formaba una sonrisa de degenerado. Diablos estos idiotas ya les entro el modo degenerados ¿Que les digo?

Opción A:soy la amante de Ares. No, no serviría yo no tengo ninguna amante porque casi ninguna mujer me puede seguir el ritmo por mucho tiempo y después de milenios ya me he acostado con casi todas las ninfas del lugar

Opción B:soy una ninfa o una doncella tampoco serviría, si les digo eso ese par de degenerados me van a terminar violando

Opción C: Decirles la verdad como haría chispita. Demonios odio cuando tengo que decir la verdad pero bueno es eso o que me la metan hasta por los oidos

-Aléjense de mi par de degenerados-dije llamando a la lanza de los llantos y gracias a mucha suerte y concentración logre que me obedeciera y viniera hacía mi y ellos me miraron confundidos

-¿Como es posible que esa mujer haya llamado la lanza de papa?-pregunto Fobos a Deimos y este solo se encogió de hombros

-Muy bien ya que por hoy el cerebro pareces ser tu Fobos te daré las pistas a ver si adivinas. Numero 1: llame a la mítica lanza de los llantos la cual solo obedece al dios de la guerra Ares. Numero 2: estoy hablándoles como si los conociera y además me se sus nombres. Numero 3: estoy en la habitación de su padre el cual ustedes no han visto desde hace dos semanas cuando Zeus termino la fiesta y se dispuso a castigarlo. Bien ahora armen las piezas-

Tras completar esa oración espere pacientemente cinco minutos en los cuales se estuvieron mirando confundidos, luego espere otros diez, luego quince y tras repetirse las pistas durante todo ese tiempo los cuales espere sentado en la orilla de mi cama finalmente llegaron a la conclusión

-¡A LA MIERDA!-

-No tienen que decírmelo-dije mientras limaba las uñas de manera despreocupada, francamente es bastante entretenido considerando que se me habían manchado mientras pulía mis armas y la verdad se sentía bien tenerlas limpias

-¿Padre que habías hecho para que te castigasen así? No recordamos porque estábamos muy ebrios-dijo Deimos

-"Dije" que ser mujer es mucho más fácil que ser hombre y que todas las mujeres del Olimpo son unas putas-

-¿Por qué las comillas en "dije"?-pregunto Fobos

-Porque en realidad lo dijo Poseidon pero antes de que se dieran cuenta de quien lo habia dicho se puso a señalarme con su condenado tenedor-

-¿Y perdonaste a Poseidon así como así?-

-Claro lo perdone, por eso estoy puliendo mis armas. Para que el tengo un tiempo de calidad con ellas como señal de paz-dije con mi mejor sonrisa maliciosa y ese par de idiotas por fin captaron la idea

-¿Son de verdad?-pregunto Fobos llevando la mano a mi busto la cual le saque de una bofetada antes de que pudiese tocarme

-Por desgracia sí ¿Por cierto a que venian?-

-Uhm bueno padre, quiero decir madre, quiero decir padre, uhm...uhm...¡ESTO ES MUY CONFUSO!-grito Deimos al borde de un ataque de panico (¿Ironico no?) mientras salia corriendo tirando de sus castaños cabellos y Fobos lo agarro antes de que puediera ir mas lejos

-Mejor te decimos lo que veníamos a hacer. Los berserkers estan haciendo huelga y se niegan a entrenar, salir a misiones o montar vigilancia y el santuario que tenemos en Tracia empieza a apestar a podrido-

-Lo que me faltaba y cuál es el problema con esos imbéciles ahora-

-Dicen que los sobre explotamos y hasta que no paremos seguirán con la huelga-

-¿Qué clase de explotación?¡Yo no los he mandado a morir a ningún lado a diferencia de lo que han hecho otros dioses como Hades, Athena y Poseidón con sus guerreros!¡Soy un buen dios jamás les hago nada!-

-Bueno tu no les haces nada pero Hypnos es otra historia-dijo Fobos

-¿Que tiene que ver ese idiota somnoliento con esto?-

-Es que les menciono los derechos mínimos que les da Hades a los espectros y se dieron cuenta que ellos no los tienen y que tu aunque este lugar debería estar bajo la protección de tu cosmos jamás lo enciendes y eso le permite entrar a Hypnos y sus hijos y meterles pesadillas o sueños bizarros y ya están hartos de todo eso-

-Muy bien un problema a la vez, ya después lidiare con esa perra del abanico gigante pero ahora me encargare de ver que tan mal se la pasan-

* * *

Dionisio, dios de la algarabía y el vino y recientemente víctima de un castigo(Injusto) de Zeus que el solito se buscó y que termino extendiendo hacia otros cuatro dioses que fueron incapaces de callarse la boca. Ahora la increíblemente apuesta deidad que alguna vez fue Dionisio estaba profesando su descontento por todo su salón del trono mientras no dejaba de beber vino acompañado de su leal tío y secuaz Hermes

-Oye yo no soy tu secuaz. En todo caso tu eres el mío-dijo Hermes mientras le fruncía el seño

-O vamos apiádate de mi una sola vez y déjame decir que eres mi secuaz por esta vez-

-Nope. Yo soy el asombroso y súper galán y tu eres el secuaz y eso jamás cambiara-

-Que malvado eres tío-

-Yo seré malvado pero tu ahora eres toda una monada-dijo Hermes divertido mientras Dionisio apretaba los dientes

-Insisto esto no es justo-

-No, te equivocas. Esto es justo lo que te mereces por idiota. Dionisio cada quien es libre de pensar y decir cuanta tarugada quiera pero hasta Hefestos que es un cascarrabias que no se guarda un solo comentario sabe que nadie jamás debe decir que ser mujer es fácil y tú, Apolo y los hermanos maravilla van a tener que aprenderlo a la mala-

-O bueno por lo menos esto no podría ponerse peor-dijo Dionisio dando un suspiro y cruzando los brazos debajo de su pecho y Hermes se quitó el casco de la Kamei que mas bien parecía una gorra de metal y saco un papel amarillo

-Eso me recuerda que Ariadna dijo que volvía hoy de sus vacaciones en Miami-dijo Hermes y luego miro hacia a Dionisio que traía una mueca de pánico absoluto

-¡¿TIO QUE HAGO?!¡ARIADNA SE ENTERA Y ME ASESINA!¡LE PROMETI QUE NO ME METERIA EN PROBLEMAS Y MIRA COMO TERMINE!-

-¿Ser mujer te quito neuronas?Yo la distraigo y tu mientras ¡CORRE!¡CORRE, CORRE, DIONISIO QUE DE LOS DOS TU SIEMPRE FUISTE EL MENOS VELOZ!-dijo Hermes cantando la ultima parte haciendo alusion a la canción con estribillo similar y Dionisio no hizo esperar para salir corriendo como poseido por el diablo hacia el lugar mas lejano que se le ocurrio. La forja de Hefesto

* * *

Era un bello dia en los Eliseos, el dulce aroma que llenaba el lugar donde las afortunadas almas reposaban hasta volver a entrar en el ciclo de rencarnación. El dios del sueño que antes solía gozar de la vista en silencio contemplando lo que lo rodeaba durante horas ahora mismo estaba postrado en la cama haciendo caras de molestia mientras en la cama de al lado su hermano Thanatos que al igual que él se encontraba purgando un castigo que en opinión de Zeus se tenían merecido.

A Hypnos el castigo la verdad le valía madres, era un simple año luciendo como mujer, se le pasaría volando. Lo que lo fastidiaba era su hermano ahora hermana que no paraba de rezongar y lloriquear mientras estaba en posición fetal mientras se agarraba la zona de la entrepierna

-Duele mucho!¡Dijo que no dolería pero si me dolió!-lloriqueo una vez más Thanatos y ahí por fin termino de comerle los nervios de acero al dios del sueño

-¡Y que esperabas yendo te a depilar con un cuerpo de genero diferente!¡Debiste suponer que la depilación sería diferente a la que se le realiza a un hombre y en especial cuando el depilador te dijo que era nuevo y que no sabía bien como se hacía y para colmo te ofreció cera caliente!-grito Hypnos mientras se frotaba las sienes y hacia el mayor esfuerzo posible por no liquidar al dios de la muerte

-Es que tenía mucho pelo, no todos somos lampiños naturales como tú-dijo Thanatos mientras ponía cara de perrito regañado

-Cállate Thanatos antes de que te mate-

-¿Hypnos?¿Thanatos?¿Están por aquí?-dijo una voz femenina e Hypnos con cautela se asomó y vio una muchacha de cabellos verde con puntas rosadas y hermosos ojos celestes

-¿Esa es...?-pregunto Thanatos con miedo por fin dejando de quejarse

-Yep esa es Perséfone-dijo Hypnos mientras se alejaba y empezaba a meter cosas en una maleta

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Sabes hace mucho que no me paseo por el Santuario de Atena quizás ya sea hora de ir a pedirle perdón por todo lo que le he hecho en las diversas guerras santas en las que he participado-dijo Hypnos mientras mientras se ponía un piloto sobre un vestido blanco y se ponía un sombrero de detective mientras terminaba de hacer la maleta y la tiraba por un portal dimensional que abrió con un globo terráqueo de oro pero antes de que pudiera hacer una cosa más Perséfone abrió la puerta y lo hizo mover el globo un centímetro y las maletas cayeron en otro lugar al esperado

**Santuario**

Shura de Capricornio se encontraba en el coliseo supervisando el entrenamiento del aspirante a santo de Sagitario y actual caballero de Pegaso, Shura acompañado de su compañero de armas Aldebaran y hablaban de nimiedades y se tomaban una limonada sentados mientras Seiya ya hasta estaba al borde de morir de la deshidratación de tantas vueltas que le hicieron correr en el rayo del sol hasta que en un punto se desmorono frente a ellos

-Agua...-suplico Seiya con sus últimas fuerzas. Shura y Aldebaran solamente sonrieron de manera cómplice

-Claro porque no?-dijo Shura mientras servía un vaso de limonada frente a Seiya y se lo bebía en su cara

-Por favor-rogo Seiya

-El día que las maletas vuelen tal vez-dijo Aldebaran

-¿Que la expresión no es "el día que los cerdos vuelen"?-pregunto Shura

-Con todo lo que vemos a diario es más improbable una maleta a un cerdo-dijo Aldebaran de manera segura pero en ese momento una maleta cayó del cielo sobre Seiya dejándolo inconsciente

-Bueno me equivoque-

**Eliseos**

-¿Quiénes son ustedes dos?-pregunto Perséfone la cual nos miraba confundida, bien no nos reconoció eso significa que puedo armarme algún plan no será como el de Kanon de Géminis que se lo invento de la nada y casi logro gobernar el mundo pero algo se me tiene que ocurrir pero los condenados quejidos de Thanatos no me dejan pensar

-¡Hay como duele!¡Demonios!-

-¿A esta que le pasa?-pregunto Perséfone de manera preocupada mientras miraba a Thanatos todavía en posición fetal

-Se fue a depilar y el que atendía era un asno-

-Bien pero ¿Ustedes quiénes son?-pregunto Perséfone mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Thanatos y le decía cosas como "ya paso ya paso"

-Yo soy...hmm...La hija de Hypnos y esa de ahí es mi gemela-

-No sabía que ese tenía hijas-dijo Perséfone un tanto suspicaz (Esa mujer normalmente es tan inocente como un infante y justamente hoy decide empezar a ser suspicaz. No tengo nada de suerte)

-No nos quiere mucho, la verdad a mi me odia-dijo Thanatos por fin usando sus neuronas y Perséfone la miro con lastima

-¿Han visto a su padre o a su tío?-

-No-dije simplemente mientras negaba con la cabeza-¿Para que los necesita?-

-Es que Phantasos anda por ahí merodeando por todo el Yomutsu y necesitaba que esos dos me ayudaran a distraerlo antes de que meta la pata y algún espectro se enoje con el solo para darle una excusa y termine convirtiéndose en víctima de Phantasos-

-¿Por qué no manda a los jueces? Estoy bastante seguro, quiero decir segura de que Radamanthys debe de estarse muriendo de ganas por ayudar con esa tarea-dije con un toque de burla en mi voz, todo el mundo sabe bien que si hay una cosa que Cejomanthys odia mas que a Kanon de Géminis ese es Phantasos

-La idea es detener a Phantasos no que Radamanthys lo aniquile además no pueden. Están ocupados con el concierto de Orfeo de Lira-dijo Perséfone y mire a Thanatos y deduje que ambos teníamos el mismo pensamiento

"Clásico, hay una crisis y Pandora justo decide que hay que escuchar un concierto"

-¿Podrían ayudarme?-pregunto Perséfone

-Hmm no lo se-dije si bien engañar a Perséfone es generalmente fácil si nos encontramos con Aiacos, Radamanthys o Hades necesitaríamos mucha suerte y astucia para que se crean lo que le dijimos a Perséfone. Un minuto eso es. Perséfone ya se lo trago eso significa que puedo usarla para hacer que la historia parezca verdadera si me llego a cruzar con alguno, oh que brillante soy

-Esta bien-dije y Thanatos me miro con obvia confusión y como podía le hice una seña que significaba "después te explico"

-Al menos tendremos con que entretenernos-dijo Thanatos mientras se bajaba de la cama todavía agarrándose un poco la zona de la entrepierna

-Busquémoslo por la zona del Yomutsu en la que Mascara Mortal suele tirar cosas, en una de esas quizás tiro otro guerrero de Athena y Phantasos esta viendo si se consigue un nuevo juguete-dije rememorando la vez en la que Phantasos se encontró con el santo de Lagarto y apenas paso 6 horas con el este quedo traumado, llorica, los espectros le duran siete horas

-En ese caso apurémonos-dijo Perséfone

-En el remoto caso de que un pobre diablo haya caído al Yomutsu la verdad lo lamento por la pobre alma-dijo Thanatos mientras negaba con la cabeza y salíamos caminando de los Elíseos antes de que Phantasos haga algo horrible

* * *

Que día tan aburrido, todo el mundo esta tan atareado y no tengo nada tiempo para divertirme, me queje con mis hermanos pero los muy infelices me dijeron que me vaya al demonio y que todavía no se acostumbraban tanto como yo a tener sus cuerpos de vuelta. Cid de porqueria que se meta su jodida Excalibur y la flecha de sagitario por el culo. Bueno he escuchado por ahí que probablemente ya lo hizo pero solamente son chismes.

Veamos si me encuentro algo divertido aquí abajo en el Yomutsu, Mascara Mortal siempre tira cosas de lo mas interesante, justo ayer tiro una pistola lanza dardos y la semana anterior tiro varios mangas maho-shojo con otros que eran yuri hard y a los tres dias me tiro unos yaoi hard pero esos creo que no los compro para leer ya que venian con una nota que decía "Te cambio estos mangas que puedas usar como inspiracion de nuevas ideas para usar en los espectros por los mangas del otro día o al menos los maho shojo, esos los quiero de vuelta si o si"

Hubieran visto lo mucho que me rei esa tarde solo imaginandomelo comprando mangas de este estilo y ahora quien habria dicho que el santo que se jacta de ser el mas macho pecho peludo de toda la orden dorada acaba de comprar mangas yaoi y ahora me los estaba canjeando por unos mangas maho-shojo.

Volviendo al punto sigo aburrido y todavia no le he devuelto sus mangas solo para ver si me ofrecía algo más. Oigo ruidos en su lugar preferido. Veamos si decidio aumentar la apuesta y enviarme algo más o pero que tenemos por allí, juguete nuevo sin duda Masky~ se gano sus mangas de vuelta

* * *

Nanashi:de verdad lo lamento por Tesseus

Tesseus:si lo lamentas tanto no me dejes con ese loco!

Nanashi:Creo que no lo lamento tanto ahora que lo pienso hasta me da gracia

Tesseus:T_T eres malo le dire a la señorita Artemisa

Nanashi:Adelante, mientras yo me voy a escribir el proximo capitulo

Perdón por la tardanza pero espero que tambien entiendan que tengo cosas que hacer. los veo en el proximo capitulo Ja ne (suena el telefono) como que no todavia no? a claro los reviews

**Jabed**:cosa de gustos sera y lo de Shaka rarito lo dicen sin darle la importancia ya sabes en mi pais por ejemplo decis que no besaste a una chica el sabado y enseguida sos el gay. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Akiradie**:de que voy a joder a Ares y un buen rato eso tenlo seguro y quizas si tengo tiempo te hago un pequeño "fanservice". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

ahora si Ja ne~


End file.
